We all have our soft moments
by Dramione27
Summary: Lucius sees something extraordinary in Diagon Alley, what will he do. Dramione Draco/Hermione. Oneshot


_No, it simply couldn't be_. He was crouched behind a wall now, having ceased his proud gait after seeing the sight, _it's impossible_. But there it was, plain as day. A woman with a young boy, helping the boy up the stairs, pulling him up by his arm, the boy giggling hysterically, the mother smiling. It wasn't this however that shocked him it was the boy in particular. He was pale, with blonde hair and brown eyes, not at all the distinguished grey of his own. His features that were sharp and aristocratic were somewhat softer on this boy. _But this is outrageous_, there was only one Malfoy alive and it certainly couldn't be him, himself, but it couldn't be, _my son has been dead for fourteen years_. But there it is, a young boy, no older than four who resembles him so soundly that he was unmistakably his grandson. The woman and her son entered the store and Lucius stood from his cowardly position and walked over to the window, staring intently at the child and its mother. _Where is Draco? Why didn't he come home? Why didn't he share his son with us?_ And the answer was made very clear as the woman turned around, Lucius walked into the store in a rage, she flinched when she saw him and backed away, tears beginning to fall silently from her brown eyes, she grabbed her son and quickly shoved him behind her, shielding him from what was bound to be a violent and loud fight. "Miss Granger, if I do recall correctly?" she nodded smartly,

"Please don't,"

"Don't beg girl, it puts you in a lower position then you already are,"

"He is the last Malfoy heir," she tried,

"A mongrel of a Malfoy heir," he snarled and stood over her, she turned her face as inevitably more tears fell, "I would rather the line die than it be continued by some half-blooded mongrel child."

"Oh and dear father-in-law, I thought you were reformed," she faced him with a kind of steely determination, a foolish kind of recklessness,

"You would be extremely foolish to ignore my threats girl,"

"You would be extremely foolish to point your wand at me or my son Lucius," he back-handed her,

"Respect your superiors mudblood,"

"I would if you were my superior Lucius but since the war you've been nothing really," she brushed the cheek he had hit as if brushing something dirty from it

He raised his delicate brow at this, "You really want to take a chance when my wand is pointed at you?"

"You really want to point your wand at me when your son is on his way?"

"You really want my son to be on the way?" she looked confused, "You know marrying and," he looked over her shoulder to the child with distaste, "spawning with a mudblood is a punishable offence in the Malfoy family. I could kill both of you and take him, no matter about the heir; my son still has plenty of time to produce one." She swallowed difficultly at this, "Tsk, tsk Miss. Granger, always getting in way over your head,"

"That's not my name," he looked livid,

"Don't even try it girl, I so much as see the word forming on your lip and I will not hesitate to kill your little bastard child. To make you watch it,"

"In the middle of Diagon Alley? Lucius, even you aren't that stupid." She trembled slightly as she held her son who had begun to move restlessly. "Silas please," the child, perhaps hearing the sheer desperation in his mother's voice, stopped fidgeting. The woman desperately scanned the crowd outside the shop, no familiar faces, she looked around inside, even the storekeeper had vanished, probably fearful of becoming involved.

"You were stupid indeed to think you would get away with this girl,"

"I'm hardly that twelve year old you met anymore am I Lucius," she stood stronger all of a sudden, as if struck with purpose, "You will not hurt me here today," she stuck her chin out defiantly, "or my son." Lucius carefully watched her eyes and turned to see what she was looking at, his son stood at the door.

"Draco, it's been too long,"

"Father," he inclined his head curtly,

"So long since I've seen you…alive."

"Fourteen pleasant years."

"And I thought you were dead, I was prepared to die without an heir."

"Well wasn't it stupid of you to make your all important heir fight in a war?"

"I suppose so, but not as stupid as sending him to Hogwarts. I knew Durmstrang would have been a better option. No mudbloods, but your mother does have her weak moments."

"We all do."

"Some more than others, really son, a mudblood?"

"Draco," Hermione pleaded from the other side of the room.

"Are you threatening my family father?"

"Not threatening, I'm going to kill them."

"Now really,"

"You brought this upon yourself,"

"Is it entirely necessary to kill them?"

"Yes, of course it bloody well is,"

"Please father, language in front of the child?"

"He'll be dead in a minute anyway,"

"No he won't."

"What do you mean?"

"The aurors are on their way."

"Well then I'll have to do this quickly." He raised his wand again but Draco soon stood in front of his wife and child.

"Father, you will not kill my wife or child,"

"I assure you I will, even if I have to kill you first."

"But you can't kill me father."

"Why on Earth not?"

"Because I'm already dead." He grabbed Hermione by the hand, shielding her shielding their son, "I'll be leaving now father and I would appreciate if you wouldn't threaten my family again."

"Now you hold on one god damned minute!"

"Really father, language!"

"I don't give a damn! I want to kill your wife and son,"

"With all these people watching? You must be insane…then again, it does run in the family."

"On your mother's side. I will have no more bad-mouthing of the Malfoy name!"

"Father, you are the one with a wand pointed at my family."

"Yes but-"

"Really father, I must be off." Lucius looked at his son angrily. Unbeknownst to the older man the mudblood had apparated out with her mongrel son.

"If I can't kill them I can definitely kill you."

"I already told you this. I'm already dead. The sheer volume of paperwork involved in killing me again. Not to mention mother. Firstly she would not like you killing her only son and secondly she would definitely not like you landing in Azkaban again."

"Well she does have her soft moments."

"We all do,"

"Not me."

"Look at yourself father," Lucius noticed her had dropped his wand arm. "You will not kill me here today. Perhaps if we cross paths again, but you will not kill me here today."

"I better not see you, your wife or that abomination of a grand-son again."

"I assure you, you won't."

"Then off with you."

"Give mother my love."

"Of course, she sends hers."

"Thankyou father,"

"Goodbye son, I hope I never have to see you again."

"I know you do."

* * *

"Lucius dear, what did you do today?"

"I let him go,"

"Again? Surely you're too soft on the boy?"

"We all have our weak moments."

"We do."

* * *

Draco strode out of his apparition confidently only to find his wife quickly wrapped around him.

"I thought he really was going to kill us this time."

"How many times have I told you, him not killing you the first time was him accepting our marriage and child in his own way."

"I just wish Silas didn't have to see that."

"He'll be fine. We're all still alive aren't we?"

"Well that's all that really matters, isn't it?"


End file.
